Our Fingerprints
by Carlie Pepper
Summary: Most of us wanted to movie to end differently. Alternate ending and continuation. What if we don't die when we are meant to? Do we disturb the balance in the world? And who pays the price for our life? Story of love,loss,reunion,grief and family.T for now
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I watched Remember me and it struck me so deep. I never thought that the ending could be like that.**

**Chapters won't be long or very many, but I hope you enjoy the story non the less.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters, situations or anything else. Just the basics of my plot.**

**God bless all those who lost, saved, found someone and helped to deal with the aftermath of the terror acts of 9/11.**

**Rest in Peace every lost soul.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1: The Perfect Morning**

_All this time_  
_I can make it right_  
_With one more try_  
_Can we start again?_  
_In my eyes,_  
_You can see it now,_  
_Can we start again, can we start again?!?_**  
**

I watched Ally sleep. She lay in my bed on her stomach, the curve of her butt barely covered by the comforter and her exquisite back completely exposed to me.

The dark shadow of my hand glided over her pale silhouette and memories of last night flooded my mind. Even though we had had sex before this time was different 'cos it wasn't just sensual sex between two people who fancied one other - it was true love making.

I couldn't express how happy I've felt since yesterday - Ally had forgiven me and I finally had the courage to tell her that I love her.

And this morning when I saw her in my bed I realized that last night had not been just wishful dream. She really was here with me and she's going to stay._ I can't believe how lucky I am._

Even though it hasn't been long and we've already had our fallout, she really has become the most important thing to me. Scratch that - _one_ of the most important – Caroline being the other.

Ally glanced at me from under her long black lashes that accentuated her big gray eyes. Mostly people say that grey eyes are ordinary, dull even, and I think that I believed it too – before I had looked in to the clear silver of Ally's eyes. Her eyes held so much wisdom and emotion, and now I can never say that gray eyes are plain, not after seeing the constant spark of love that shines through every time Ally looks at me. If someone asked me now I'd say that gray is the best eye colour that a girl could have.

I picked up the journal in which I always wrote to Michael – never went anywhere without it. For some it might seem stupid, but the journal made me feel like Michael was with me, looking over me, protecting me and just being there for me – and leaned over Ally.

"Hey." I whispered; the sight of her making me smile – traces of post-coital glow were still clearly visible in her face. "I, uhhh… I gotta go to my dad's office." Slight regret flooded though me, because I didn't want to leave ally alone right after our amazing night, but I also knew that the faster I get this over with the faster I could come back and save her from my roommate's less that decent questions and comments – let's face it we were too emotional to bother with being quiet last night.

"Say hi to him for me." Ally murmured sleepily.

I just smiled. For some weird reason she liked my father. But I… I blamed him for my brother's death. In my eyes he was responsible. Maybe someday I'll see it different but at the moment it was all still too fresh for me to rationalize.

"I love you." I said.

"Good." _Yeah… Expected, but not exactly the words I wanted to hear._ "Love you, too." _That's better._

I rested my forehead against hers, brushed our noses and then locked my lips with hers.

~*~

I had finally extracted myself from the iron grip that Ally had on me and was heading out, when she suddenly jumped up from the bed, barely managing to wrap the sheet around her.

"Hey, uh, french toast or pancakes?" Ally asked, adjusting the sheet so that her butt wouldn't show. It was still almost impossible to believe that this amazing creature was all mine.

"Doesn't matter." Both the pancakes and the toast were equally good, I just hoped it would still be warm when I came home. But as always Aidan had to make his opinion know.

"French toast!" he moaned in his pillow. Okay, so the hunger monster is awake... Now I just hope that there will be any toast left when I get home.

* * *

**A/N: Well, let me know what you think. **

**I know that the events and the dialog is from the movie and nothing unexpected has happened, but the movie didn't really show us Tyler's inner world at that moment, so i tried to start with that to slowly ease into the story and my plot.**

**Please leave your opinion. It really is important to me, knowing what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here is the 2nd chapter. Enjoy.**

**Oh BTW i din't tell you the song for the previous chapter. It was 'Start Again' by Red**

**And for this chapter the song is 'Apologize' by One Republic**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Except for my BlackBerry on which I'm typing. :)**

**Rest in peace all of the lost souls.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: You Won't Change**

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_  
_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_**  
**

I hopped onto my bicycle and headed towards my fathers office. Man, I didn't want to go there, but I guess he was right - I had to consult with a good lawyer so that I wouldn't be thrown into jail for my bad temper.

But at least I had really scared the little schmuck and I hope that she'll leave my sister alone.

I love Caroline to pieces. She reminds me of Michael most of the time – I may be almost like him in looks, but the way Caroline acts, moves, talks - it's all him… Her mysterious artistic ways are so much like Michael's, and just like with Michael our father treats her like shit, because he doesn't believe that art of any kind is a proper way to make money.

He really is a moron. Caroline is only eleven years old, and she already has more talent than many world famous artists. With proper education she could become great, most likely making ten tomes more than he does. But still, as I said she is only eleven and is nowhere _near _needing to make money on her own. At the moment art is what makes her smile, so why can't he be happy that at least one of his child is happy too.

But I guess he wants everyone to be miserable, just 'cos he is. He can say what he wants, but I don't believe that he is happy with his life. He had sacrificed his marriage, and even his child in a way, because of his ambition, his only excuse being that he wanted us to have a life that he didn't have when he was young. _He_ wanted us to be financially secure so that we could do whatever we wanted in our lives – as long as it fit into his plans he had for us, of course. – But all _we_ wanted was a dad… We wanted a father who could be or idol, some one to be like. I wanted someone who could show his love for his children, and support them in every decision. But no… Charles Henry Hawkins was a business man whenever and wherever.

I can't forgive him for what he did to Michael. Even though I was only 16 at the time - and to me many things went by unnoticed - I saw Michael's struggles perfectly. Wanting to be a good son, but at the same time trying to be a personality, trying to prove that he could be successful.

I think that that lack of trust and support from our father was one of the main reasons for Michael's failure in music - you have to be confident to succeed, but our father had planted so many doubts in Michael's mind, that he hat truly started to believe that he wasn't good enough.

I clearly remember _the_ morning in our coffee shop. The _last _morning. The look in in my big brother's eyes as he sat opposite to me, tightly clutching the mug in his hands, still haunts me - so frustrated and full of despair. His voice that morning was calm, quiet and completely void of emotion as he talked about his _new, well paying_ job. I saw it in his eyes that this was it, but eitherI was too young to realize what exactly I was seeing or subconsciously chose not to believe it…

Later thinking about it, I still couldn't fathom how my usually outgoing, life loving brother had made that decision. How could willingly choose to leave me and Caroline? How could he do this to mom? And all the answers to the questions swimming in my mind included the same two words - my father. It always came down to my father. And I hate him for that.

In my eyes he may have as well done it with his own hands, I saw no difference. He's self-centered, greedy moron and I want nothing to do with him. Though a part of me wants him to wake up and change – not for me, nothing can change how I feel about him at the moment, but for Caroline. I want her to know that she is loved and cherished. I don't want her to think that her own father doesn't love her or want her. I want her to be happy and not become bitter like I have. – That's why I made the scandal at the day of her art show after his usual no-show. And to think that I had done everything in my power to make sure that he'd come...

If you ask me I don't believe he can change, but I do hope - for Caroline. I hope that he'd listened to what just one of us had to say, just for this one time.

Only time will tell, I guess.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So we get a bigger insight on Tyler's inner struggles and why his relationship his relationship with his father is the way it is, some glimpses of the past...**

**Oh, and for those who are interested, I'll be continuing with my story I'll Always Be With You. I'll explain the unfortunate hiatus in an A/N. :)**

******Your opinion is very important, so don't forget to review.**  



End file.
